


I'll entertain you

by MsPyromaniac



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Light Sadism, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPyromaniac/pseuds/MsPyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are invited to the Kou palace by Kougyoku, but she has to leave to take care of something. Luckily Kouha is there to keep you company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll entertain you

"R-Right this way," Kougyoku stuttered nervously. You nodded and followed her into her chambers. It was very big and spacious, it had a front room, with sofas and that type of stuff, a room with a table and chairs etc, her main bedroom, and a bathroom. You ,however, expected this much, when you were invited to the palace. Kougyoku smiled while looking down. She seemed rather weird ever since you had said, 'You're a good friend'. You didn't know she was a princess until she had invited you to her home. Yes, Kougyoku was an interesting card indeed, you had just met her yesterday. "P-Please, s-sit down," she said, motioning towards the sofa. You sat down, but she remained standing. It was rather awkward. "Do you need anything?" she asked. You shook your head.

 

"I'm fine, but are you alright?" you asked. She quickly nodded.

 

"Y-Yes!" she answered. Something was off. When you had first met Kougyoku, she was very cool, level-headed, and fun to hang around with, now she was a nervous wreck. Kougyoku opened her mouth to say something, and raised a shaky finger, but she was interrupted.

 

"Kougyoku~!" Someone said in a sing-song voice. Kougyoku looked at the door. A boy...girl? No, boy, was smirking and leaning against the door. He looked very similar to Kougyoku, with his reddish-pink hair and long eye-lashes. He was probably her brother. Older or younger, you did not know. You couldn't help it, but your cheeks turned a scarlet color. He was very cute.

 

"Kouha? What do you want?" Kougyoku asked. The boy now known as Kouha walked further into the room. He had a confident smirk gracing his features.

 

"Your needed in the audience chamber. Father wants to talk to you about your future marriage to the king of Balbad," he said. Kougyoku frowned. She had mentioned something about an arranged marriage to you. But, nonetheless she nodded. Kougyoku turned back to you with a smile on her face.

 

"I'll be back," she said, "Don't feel shy about asking anyone for anything." Then with a meaningful glare at Kouha she left. Kouha paid no mind to her, and when the audible noise of the door closing rung through the room, he started walking over to you. You watched as he sat down.

 

"Hello," he said, "I'm Kougyoku's brother, Kouha Ren." You smiled at him and nodded.

 

"I can tell, you both look alike," you said, "I'm [Name]." Kouha leaned back a bit.

 

"Well, [Name], you should know that you're the first friend that Kougyoku has brought home," he said, "Come to think of it, she really doesn't have any friends." That must have been the reason why she started acting so weird. It all made sense to you now.

 

"Really? She seems so outgoing," you said. Kouha shrugged.

 

"Not really," he said, "Anyway, I'd rather talk about you. Are you from Kou?" You nodded.

 

"Yes, I was born here," you said.

 

"Now I wonder why I haven't noticed someone as attractive as yourself around," Kouha said, placing a hand on your thigh. You either ignored it or didn't mind. The third prince was very attractive himself, and you didn't see him until now. You had been deprived of this eye-candy. You giggled.

 

"I'm hardly worth looking at," you said. Kouha shook his head and got closer to you. His leg was touching your leg.

 

"That's totally not true," he said, "You're very gorgeous." He smiled, and it seemed natural. You couldn't help but look at his facial features now that he was closer. He had perfect smooth-looking skin, pink eyes to match his hair, beautiful long eye-lashes, kissable lips... "I wonder how you managed to get this close to me," Kouha giggled. You blushed from embarrassment. You were _very_ close to him. Your noses were less than two inches a part. You quickly moved away.

 

"I-I'm sorry," you said, "I have no idea how that happened." You looked away from him. Kouha laughed.

 

"Oh don't worry, you just loved what you were seeing," he said, "It's alright though, my hand somehow managed to get into a compromising position as well." You looked down. Kouha's hand had found it's way into your robes and was on your bare stomach. How did he get it there without you knowing? That was beyond you. You then noticed that he kept it there, as if it were natural.

 

"Oh?" you said, with your eyes still on it. Kouha smirked.

 

"It's okay. Kougyoku left, so now it's _my_ job to entertain you," he said, rubbing your stomach. Kouha got closer to you. "You have a nice torso," he breathed against your neck. There was a deepening blush on your face. He started moving his hand up and down on it. It did feel nice, you had to admit. You were wishing that he'd do more, even though that was just your body talking. You moaned loudly when Kouha started licking the side of your neck. He kissed it, and you shivered when you felt his lips caress it as his tongue lightly danced on your skin.

 

"Prince K-Kouha...," you moaned with flushed cheeks and far away eyes. Kouha removed his mouth and grabbed your head, forcing you to look at him. You were greeted with a lust-filled smirk and a cute face. He lightly kissed your lips once.

 

"Listen to your body," he whispered in your ear, before placing his lips on yours once more. You kissed him back, and when Kouha felt it, he knew that you wanted him to. He licked along your bottom lip slowly, teasing you on purpose. You opened your mouth eagerly, but he dragged his tongue across your lips twice more. You whimpered in dissatisfaction, and with a little giggle, Kouha gave you what you wanted and explored the hot cavern of your mouth with his tongue. You swirled your tongue around his. Kouha parted from you to bite your lip and pull it with his teeth. You moaned and he reconnected your mouth with his. Kouha then started rubbing your inner thigh. You allowed him to untie your robes and open them. Kouha remained kissing you as he trailed his hand over your breast and down to your womanhood. He pulled his mouth away just as you bit down hard and clenched your teeth to suppress a moan. Kouha was trailing his fingers along the sides of your labia. "You've never been touched here, have you?" Kouha said. You couldn't respond as Kouha started rubbing your clit.

 

"Kouha!" You moaned. He laughed a little.

 

"Or here, huh?" Kouha said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure I take care of you." You grabbed onto Kouha's thigh and squeezed it as Kouha rubbed faster. You released it when he stopped and trailed his hand up to remove your bra. You allowed him to, but your robes had to come off first. You were just left in your panties. Kouha pushed you back to a leaning position as he started licking and gently biting your right nipple while he pinched your left one. Little noises left your throat. You couldn't help it, you were never touched in that way before. Kouha licked around your nipple then kissed your breast. You felt a little bad with him doing all of the work, so you sat up and placed your head at his neck, licking and kissing it. Kouha blushed a little, when you found a 'sweet' spot and started sucking on it. "Don't be so mean, [Name]," he said. You giggled and gently bit down on it causing him to shiver. You found an opening into his outfit. Your hand went under it, and you slowly trailed it up his stomach and to his chest. You traced little circles on it as you continued to kiss and suck his neck and shoulder. Kouha moaned a little. He was so cute!

 

"You seem to be easily dominated," you said. Kouha frowned, then he pulled you down, causing you to lay on the sofa and he got on top of you. This caught you off guard.

 

"You spoke way too soon," he said, adding a slap across your face. You far from expected that, but you sort of liked it, and Kouha seemed to like your reaction to it. He kissed your lips briefly, then he started licking your left nipple and trailing his fingers on his right hand slowly up and down your side. This caused you to squirm. Kouha smirked, "Your nipples are so hard," he said, "I bet you're really wet right now." This only added to your arousal. You moaned. Kouha pinched your nipple once, then moved lower. "I can see your wetness through your panties and on your thigh," he said, then started licking your inner thigh slowly. Your face went red and you moaned. There was no denying it, you wanted Kouha so much at that point.

 

"Please, don't tease me," you said. Kouha sat up and he smirked.

 

"Well," he said, "We can't do it in here." You looked at him confused before remembering your surroundings. Kouha had somehow taken you to a far away place, all on Kougyoku's couch. The third prince stood up and threw your robes at you. You barely had enough time to wrap them around your body before he picked you up and opened the door. You blushed deeply. "Don't worry," Kouha said, "my chambers are near Kougyoku's and no one's around." You felt so relieved when you had made it to Kouha's room. He opened his room door then closed it once you both were inside. He went through some rooms before he made it to his bedroom. He placed you on his bed, removed your robes, then got on top of you. As soon as he did, you kissed him, sticking your tongue into his mouth. Kouha smirked and kissed you back. You both parted and he kissed down you body, making you shiver. He stopped when he got to you panties. He slowly removed them, kissing your leg along the way. Once they were removed, he licked up your leg, and to your vagina.

 

"K-Kouha!" you yelled, more like screamed, when you felt his tongue unexpectedly lick your clit. Kouha laughed.

 

"Wow, you're fun," he said, before licking your labia and going back to swirling his tongue around your clit. You were very sensitive down there, you couldn't help but make noises. Kouha didn't seem to mind. He licked downward and at your entrance hole. "So fucking wet," he said. You moaned louder, until you felt something else.

 

"Ooow." You grinded your teeth together as Kouha spread two fingers inside of you. He made up for it my nipping and licking your clit.

 

"Sorry, but I need to stretch you out," he said, "Or else it will hurt later." You squirmed a bit, so Kouha held onto your hips with his free hand. After a short bit, the pain turned into please. Kouha figured that out, when your moaning increased, and your squirming turned into shaking. His fingers plunged in and out of you. You felt him smirk against your skin. You figured out why when you felt his fingers rub somewhere inside you that gave you unbearable pleasure.

 

"K-Kouha! Ahhh!" Your body shook harder. You wondered what caused this.

 

"I just found your 'spot'," he said. Kouha increased your pleasure by tracing his tongue around your labia and to your clit.

 

"Ahh!" You couldn't help it. A tightening coil inside of you soon released, you could barely register what was going on around you. You had a mind blowing orgasm that caused your whole body to continue shaking after the fact. Kouha laughed as he sat up.

 

"If you _think_ you're satisfied by that, wait until a little later," he said. His eyes scanned over to your face, It was red, and your eyes were watery. You looked as if you might explode, even though you already had. Kouha smiled, then stung your cheek with a slap, "You look like such a whore right now." You didn't care about any of that. You actually liked it. Kouha's sadisticness turned you on to no end for some strange reason. Kouha got on top of you, and slowly licked the side of your neck after roughly kissing you. You gathered enough strength after cooling down to flip him over, get on top, and straddle his hips. You licked Kouha's lips, then bit his bottom one. You grinded on him a bit. "I really like this outfit, try not to ruin it," he said with a cute frown. You wondered how he could still be worried about something like that when he was doing this. You really didn't care though. You kissed his neck, then went down and picked up his top to lick and nip his chest. Kouha grabbed onto your hair. You trailed kisses down to his shorts. You saw a budge in them. You kissed it and licked it through his clothes. Kouha quickly closed his eyes.

 

"You're so sensitive down here, aren't you?" you asked as his hold on your hair tightened. You gently bit down on it. Kouha groaned.

 

"Don't be s-so unfair," he said, "I didn't tease you t-this much." You giggled, but pulled down his shorts nonetheless and took his cock out. It looked as if it could hurt you from both length and width. You licked it up and down. Kouha's blush deepened. You licked around the head a bit, then sucked on just that as you stroked it up and down with your hand. It came to complete hardness. You licked down his shaft to his balls. You licked them then sucked on it while stroking his shaft. Kouha moaned. You smirked, happy that you could make him react, then you put him in your mouth. Honesty, this was the first time you had done this, and your strategy was simple although affective: Just play with it.

 

"[Name]!" Kouha moaned loudly. You took as much of him in as you could. You moved your mouth up and down, and took him out every now and then to lick and stroke his shaft. You put him in your mouth again. Kouha then groaned and bucked his hips up involuntarily causing it to go down your throat. Your eyes were watery and you breathed through your nose. He was all the way in. You felt like gagging but you couldn't. Kouha gripped onto your hair, pulling it. You decided to just go with the situation and move your head back and forth while lightly squeezing his balls every now and then. You wanted to look up at him to see his face, but you couldn't. You soon felt him pulsate in your mouth. You knew what was about to happen. Kouha held your head down, then came all down your throat and in your mouth. Some was seeping out of the corners. He came a lot and you had no chance but to swallow as much as you could. You removed your mouth. Your jaw hurt, your face was flushed and had come dripping off it onto your body, and your eyes were watery. You looked at Kouha. His face was also flushed and he was breathing hard.

 

"You look so cute," you said, panting a bit. Kouha trailed his gaze up your body and to your face.

 

"You look like a messy slut," he said, before sitting up and yanking you down on the bed. He was already hard again, and you were dripping wet. Kouha got on top of you and started kissing you again. You knew what would happen next and you really wanted it to happen. Kouha's hands gripped your thighs. He rubbed his finger against your clit for a bit, causing you to moan softly. "It's going to hurt," he said, smiling a bit. You knew that it turned him on, to give others pain, so you figured that he wouldn't be gentle. He also didn't warn you, so when the tip of his cock penetrated you, you felt painful pleasure shoot through your body. You could deal with the pain because you were so wet, and Kouha had stretched you out a little. He slid in deeper, and you couldn't help but moan his name. "Should I go all the way in?" he asked. You nodded. Kouha slid the rest of the way in, and your face was now flushed in a deep scarlet. You groaned and grabbed onto his shoulders. Kouha started moving at a slow pace. You looked at him, to see that his cute face also contained a blush. Then Kouha sat up and grabbed onto your hips. He went a bit faster and you decided to move against his thrust. Kouha bit his lip. He then soon went faster. Your moans grew louder, then Kouha stopped. You looked at him confused, until he flipped you over on your hands and knees. Your ass received a sharp slap. You groaned in result.

 

"Please put it in me," you moaned. Kouha smirked.

 

"I see you aren't beyond begging," he said, "You're too cute. Because of that I won't tease you." Kouha reentered you, and you moaned his name loudly. He grabbed onto your hips with one hand and rubbed your clit with the other. He wasn't lieing earlier about satisfying you. You pushed back to meet his thrust, then Kouha roughly pushed the top half of your body down, making you bury your face into a pillow. You could barely breathe, and you couldn't see anything. All of your moans, groans, and screams were muffled. All you felt was pleasure. Kouha rammed into you harder, then grabbed your hair and yanked you up to allow you to breathe for a second before pushing you back down. Then your butt received another slap. After that Kouha pulled out. He had a lot of stamina. You didn't really know how long you two had been going at it, but it did seem like a long time. You were just trying not to come too soon.

 

Kouha laid down and allowed you to get on top of him. You did and slid all of the way down. "Please don't mess up my outfit," he panted out. You didn't say 'yes' or nod because you weren't making any promises. You started moving up and down. The pleasure was becoming way too much. Your eyes were getting watery and your face was getting more flushed. Kouha grabbed onto your hips moving you faster.

 

"Kouha!" you moaned. You felt yourself tighten around him, you didn't think you'd make it. Kouha grit his teeth and groaned when he felt you tighten around him.

 

"N-Not yet," he said, "Try not to come yet." You dug your nails into his shoulders. He didn't seem to mind. You tried your best in holding off your orgasm. You groaned loudly. Kouha started playing with your clit again, and that did not help you at all. You closed your eyes tightly and laid your body on him while still moving. You felt Kouha pants on your neck making you even more aroused. Then, you couldn't hold it any longer. You clamped down on him tightly. "A-Ahh," Kouha moaned a bit, feeling you get even tighter around him. You moaned a loud series of moans as you shook and came even harder than before. Soon after, Kouha's grip on your hips tightened and he released inside of you, panting hard. Your legs shook, and for some reason they hurt. You got off of Kouha, who then pulled up his shorts.

 

"I think I might keep you around," he said, "and not just for sex." Kouha kissed your forehead and you giggled.

 

"I wouldn't mind that. You did an amazing job of entertaining me," you said as you laid your head against Kouha.

* * *

It was a little bit later and you had fallen asleep, the third prince however wasn't as tired as you, but he remained snuggled with you under the covers on his bed. Then there was a knock at his door. Kouha rolled his eyes and got up to answer it. Luckily you remained asleep. Kouha opened the door to see his sister ,Kougyoku, on the other side, she was blushing a bit, but she looked angry. She held her hands behind her back. "Where's [Name]?" she asked. Kouha smirked.

 

"She went home," he said, "She was probably tired of waiting for you." Kougyoku tapped her foot. She looked a bit uncomfortable. Then she blew up.

 

"You have some nerve Kouha! Bedding my only friend. Shame on you," she said. Kouha crossed his arms.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if that were true, then who knows maybe she'd become your sister-in-law," he said. Kougyoku threw something at Kouha, who caught it.

 

"Well, when you go back to your bed and see her, give her that," she said, storming off. Kouha looked at the item in his hands.

 

It was your forgotten bra.


End file.
